1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to a table game apparatus and, more particularly, to a soccer game apparatus played on a table top surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soccer is the most popular sport in the world. Popularity of the sport has grown to such an extent that it is rapidly overtaking other major sports, even in the United States, in popularity. The success of the sport has been so great that the prestigious World Cup competition has been scheduled in the United States for 1994. However, to actually play the official sport of soccer, a large field, bulky and expensive equipment, and twenty two players are required. There is therefore a need for a game that faithfully simulates the sport of soccer but that can be played in a more confined area, with less and without the physical exertion or high degree of athletic skill normally associated with the sport. The present invention meets this need.
In the field of table top soccer game apparatus, various different embodiments of such soccer games have been known for a number of years, and by way of example, forms of such embodiments can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,092,595, 4,274,635, and 4,257,599.
The above mentioned prior art table top soccer games have some disadvantageous features associated with them. For example, there is the potential for discrepancies as to whether a goal is scored or not in the prior art embodiments. The rules require that the ball must be determined to have completely crossed over the goal line in order to be deemed a goal, which is a rule that inevitably invites debates among rival participants. There is also the possibility that a ball could completely cross the goal line and then be reflected back across the goal line by the back of the net, thereby adding confusion to the question of whether a goal has been scored or not. Another disadvantage of the prior art embodiments deals with the retrieval of the ball after a goal has been scored. If the ball remains in the goal net after a score, it will be necessary for a player to reach into the goal net from the front side with his or her hand to retrieve the ball. Such nets are often relatively small and somewhat delicate, thus presenting some risk to damage from repeated or forceful contact by a player removing the ball directly from the net, thereby reducing the useful life of the invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved soccer game apparatus which provides a simulated soccer game that is both easy to use and that requires players to develop strategies to be successful at playing the game, while at the same time avoiding unwanted confusion as to whether a player has scored a goal or not. The instant invention addresses such needs.